


Mr.&Mrs.Mahone

by Yourdemonboys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alpha Mahone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Michael, Revenge, Sugar daddy Mahone, This work has been stopped
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

拉斯维加斯的冬日不像芝加哥那样寒冷，独特的地理位置使它全年的最低温度也在0度以上，因此路旁的旅人多数衣着轻便，Mahone亦是如此。这位资深FBI高级探员提着小型牛皮箱走进预订好的酒店，两个年轻的下属亦步亦趋地跟着，他们的双眼似乎被大厅中央正在歌唱的水晶喷泉吸引住了，对于两个家境普通的新人来说，拉斯维加斯的豪华足以让他们流连忘返。Mahone没有等待下属的意思，电话里分析员正有条不紊地陈述着此行的目的，他思量着行动方案，面无表情地与酒店凯旋门擦肩而过。

资深探员身上有一股经年杀伐的硝烟味，这仿佛在他身边形成了一个天然的屏障，将所有人都隔离在外，其中一个中等身材的红发男孩望着上司远远离去的背影，悄悄对身边的女同僚说：“Lois，你有没有觉得Mahone长官总是很怪异？”Lois深有同感地点头，语气里不乏好奇与隐藏得很好的敬畏，“听说他是总部最高水平的Alpha之一……”打个简单的比方，如果普通男性Alpha在全面释放信息素的情况下一拳就能打死一个成年Beta，那Mahone大概一拳能打死一头牛。Alpha本就在体力与精神力上远高另外两个性种，更何况的高水平的Alpha，平日Mahone遇到棘手的案子时身上那股克制不住的躁怒信息素已经让整个部门够受的了。两名Beta探员想到这里，不由同时出了点冷汗，飞快地跟上Mahone的步伐。

而走在前方的资深探员Alex Mahone，自然不会在意小辈的腹诽。就像他的下属所言，现年35岁的Mahone是一名高水平Alpha，他不仅有极为卓越的体力与精神力，还有令人艳羡的高IQ。这名强悍的探员正值壮年，各项身体素质指标都处于巅峰水平，造物主几乎给了他一切最好的，包括一张立体英俊的脸，只是可能塑造Mahone的性格时多撒了点胡椒。这名前途无量的FBI高层，恰恰拥有着称得上是偏执与恶劣的性格。他的前妻就是因为这个和他离婚的。

Mahone打开房门，将西装挂在壁橱内，随手拨出一个号码。

“我需要20克镇定剂。”他拿起桌前的冰水一饮而尽，但郁燥的闷火仍在头部缓缓燃烧。“嘿，Alex，你上个月14号才和我要过，听着，哥们，是时候去找个Omega了。你不能老想着Pam。”Mahone的头更疼了，Pam......他曾深爱过她，但自从Pam坚持离婚后，他对她的眷恋与爱情已经逐渐转化为了友情或亲情，他们已经一年没有通话了。Alpha的确需要Omega，尤其是Mahone这样的Alpha，但这并不单单指性，更多的是因为Alpha需要将他们的超负荷精神压力通过自己的Omega疏散出去，这对Omega来说同样是个挑战，普通的Alpha几乎没有什么超负荷的精神压力，但一个高水平Alpha，他所接受的尖端信息是常人几倍，所产生的负面情绪几乎会让他们发疯。这时候一个属于他们的Omega就显得至关重要，Omega可以通过精神的连接替自己的Alpha抚平内心的痛苦，这是目前科学无法解释的现象，是另一种现实意义上的灵魂伴侣。Pam是一个高水平的Omega，她拥有一个优秀Omega应有的一切，美丽的外貌、姣好的身材、温柔的性格……但也更敏感、脆弱，Mahone的压力无法在Pam那里疏解，相反的，Pam快要因为Mahone无法自控地流露出的压制性信息素而疯了。

离婚是必然的结局，Mahone衷心希望她离开自己后能更加快乐。

电话另一端的声音打断了Mahone的回忆，那来自Mahone的同事Frank，FBI在芝加哥分部的医疗主任。他是一名乐于助人的Beta，有一位漂亮的Beta伴侣和一对活泼可爱的儿女，Mahone曾在证人保护计划中救了他妻子的命，为此Frank愿意在此后余生尽其所能报答这份恩情。他为Mahone提供药物和定期治疗已经两年了，但深知只有真正的Omega才能帮助Mahone。“以你的条件，全芝加哥的Omega可能都会抢着爬上你的床。”Frank咕哝着，其实他想说要不你先将就将就算了，但Mahone有自己的原则。当然，他也有自己的顾虑。一般的Omega都像Pam那样，美丽、脆弱，他们可以是好的伴侣，但不是一个好的承受者，与Mahone的结合，痛苦可能远多于快乐，只有意志坚定而强大的Omega才能帮助他，他不是没有寻找过，但每一次都是以失望告终。

叮咚，是门铃的响声，Mahone打开门，了然地看着门外风尘仆仆赶来的Frank。

“这次的案子是一起走私案，巴拿马的毒枭走私了一批被绑架的Omega和Beta来拉斯维加斯，”Frank的语气逐渐变得严肃，他和许多人一样对Omega有天然的保护欲，“可能有五十多人，老天，他们被困在一辆冷藏车的后备箱里以逃过海关的热成像仪器，歹毒残忍的法子……我们只有6小时去解救这些可怜的受难者，一旦离开拉斯维加斯，他们就会被送往全美50个洲的妓院！”近三年来贩卖人口的案例屡见不鲜，Omega与容貌姣好的Beta一直是最常见的受害者，有时漂亮的男Beta甚至比Omega更抢手—没有子宫，更安全，更强壮，更耐操。

“我们会做到的。”Mahone走进盥洗室洗了把脸，一口吞下Frank带来的药丸，他感到头痛减轻了许多。“是的。”Frank微笑道。

Michael醒了。他知道海关热成像的最低温度是多少，随着温度的回升，他们一定已经成功离开了边境，只是车厢内的温度仍然是零下，这对Omega来说可真不妙。几名蜷缩在他身边的女性Omega已经昏死过去，他摸了摸她们滚烫的额头，将身上的夹克脱下裹住Omega们的身体。一名靠在车门处的漂亮Beta皱着眉看他，似乎觉得他不可理喻，“你脑子有病吧？”他的声音听起来就和哼哼没两样，显然也是虚弱到了极致。从巴拿马到拉斯维加斯，他们被绑架已经超过五天，期间不是被关在货轮臭烘烘的仓库里就是这样冰冷拥挤的车后箱，五天内已经有三个体弱的Omega死去了，他们惨白僵硬的尸体被当作垃圾一样丢进大海。在毒贩眼中，这些漂亮的小东西不是人，只是一叠绿色的印着富兰克林头像的钞票或是包装不同的货物。他们每天只提供极少的水和食物，一开始Omega们还会争抢，但到了第三天，已经没什么人有力气进行咀嚼了，只剩下体力较好的beta还能费力地进食。Michael被大多数人认为是一个漂亮的Beta，他很高，并不纤细，而且身上没有Omega特有的甜腻的香味，虽然他的长相比大多数Omega更为美丽，但几乎所有人都认为他只是一个有着漂亮脸蛋的Beta，这带给他几乎等同的好处和麻烦。在车厢幽暗的光线中，Michael耐心地拨弄着角落的螺丝，他需要一个能打开手铐的小工具。

三小时后

Mahone将追踪车辆锁定在一辆白色沃尔沃、一辆底特斯柴油和一辆“长鼻子”身上，当天只有这三辆卡车出入了海关。FBI将三辆卡车的信息发给拉斯维加斯所有的加油站与骑警，Lois兴奋地说：“等着他们自投罗网。”但一刻钟后Mahone便叫上十名突击队成员与随身携带医疗箱与急救设备的Frank一同前往最靠近拉斯维加斯沙漠：内华达。“那里才是他们真正的目的地。”Mahone掏出手枪，他知道会有一场不可避免的激战。

与此同时，Michael已经利用被他转了三天终于拔出来的螺丝钉成功撬开了自己的手铐，他将手铐的尖端刺进车厢箱壁的一块方形凸起处，立刻有无味的白烟从缺口冒了出来。有不明所以的Omega或Beta怀着疑惑与紧张瞪着他，Michael垂着双眼微笑了一下，“这是膨胀阀，它会将冷媒液降压降温而形成雾状体，也是使这里如此寒冷的罪魁祸首之一。”“所以你破坏了它，温度就可以回升了。”先前咒骂过他的Beta惊喜地喃喃道，“妈的，我差点冷死了。”车厢内的温度的确在以惊人的速度回升，Michael搓着双手，他皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩已经全数消退，这样大部分人应该能撑到FBI赶来，毕竟离“交货”还有整整两个小时。卡车一路颠簸着，Micheal蹲坐在角落，低头聆听着沙漠中响尾蛇的沙沙声。

FBI没有让他等太久，车厢外传来子弹射中肉体的沉闷响声，惨叫、怒骂、哀嚎，以及沉稳有力的脚步。Omega们基本都苏醒了，他们惶惑不安地抱在一起，紧盯着眼前的铁皮车门，不知命运的大潮会将自己带往何方。只有Michael独自一人坐在角落，毫不意外地注视原本坚硬的铁皮车门被慢慢锯开。

第一束拉斯维加斯的阳光照射在他脸上，他眯了眯眼睛，空气间弥漫着血液的腥臭味。全副武装的突击队成员挨个为omega和beta剪开手铐并把他们抱下车，Frank忙前忙后地给饱受折磨的可怜虫们纷发紧急药物，只有Mahone面色阴沉，他意识到这里的受害者只有10个，也就是说还有40个未解救对象至今被毒贩握在手里。他跨进车厢想观察里面的情况，目光却正好和一双在阴影中依然清澈透亮的眸子撞上。一个……他不知道该如何定义，这里太甜了，他或许是beta，或许是omega，但唯一可以确定的是，他是Mahone35年来见过的最漂亮的一个男人。

“你可以叫我Michael，探员。”Michael微笑，他朝Mahone伸出一只血迹斑斑、仍戴着镣铐的手。


	2. Chapter 2

他可能是beta，Mahone想。Michael有几乎和他持平的身高，身材匀称并不纤细，一双骨骼分明的修长的手，一个特别美丽的beta。Mahone没有意识到自己有意无意地在凝视着Michael，他的目光从Michael锋利的眉峰扫过，轻轻略过那双深邃迷人的眼眸，天知道他的睫毛怎么那么浓密，再到高挺的鼻梁与樱色的嘴唇，这是一张综合了男性的俊俏与女性柔美的面孔，多一分则显女气，少一分又缺精致，他年轻得恰到好处，柔和的面部线条间于少年与青年。男孩似乎不太喜欢被人盯着，于是将脸往兜帽里藏得更深了。登时车厢弥漫着一种可以察觉到的不自在与尴尬，Mahone这才发现，原来自己不是唯一一个无意识盯着Michael的人，有一个年龄不大的军人甚至已经脸红了。是的，Michael没有和其他受害者坐在一辆车里，因为他告诉Mahone自己可以帮助追踪其余受害者的下落。

他应该是beta，Mahone最终这样认为。虽然他确实闻到了似有若无的极淡的香味，但那很可能是Michael和Omega们关久了沾上的。一个omega不可能这么镇定地和一群刚刚打了场架，荷尔蒙信息素炸裂的Alpha共处在一个如此狭小的空间。他除了有些不太自在，没什么其他的生理反应。“你要喝点水。”Frank递给他一瓶拧开了的矿泉水，附带一块打湿的毛巾，“谢谢。”Michael回答，他仰起头吞下清凉的水液，不太明显的喉结上下挪动，水液湿润了他鲜红的唇瓣。看起来他终于自暴自弃地接受了所有人都忍不住看他这个事实，开始自顾自地擦拭面颊，同时与Mahone说话：“探员，我需要您拦截拉斯维加斯所有左侧车厢出现一条宽约20cm纵向熏染蓝线的卡车。我在他们的冷凝器里加了点东西。”说这他弯起一边嘴角，显得有些俏皮，一个小小的酒窝出现在面颊上。

追捕过程很顺利，有了Michael的帮助和指认，FBI第二天就完成了这项任务，按照计划他们还要在拉斯维加斯待五天，以核查受害人的身份以及追踪毒枭的手下。受伤的omega们都被安排送进了最近的医院，他们统一由Frank抽血登记。Mahone躺在酒店的床上，眼前却闪过Michael的话：“我更想留在美国而不是回巴拿马，巴拿马已经没有我的亲人了，我的母亲是美国人。”他想帮帮这个beta。Michael聪明、年轻又善良，他可以在社区大学半工半读，但要先拿到绿卡……一个没有钱和亲人的男孩怎么拿到绿卡？Michael说自己可以考上美国的好大学，但谁会做他的担保人以及为他买单，这可是一笔不小的开支，而Michael早就过了可以被收养的年龄了。突然间一个想法冒冒然在Mahone心中出现，他几乎被自己吓了一跳，而后是惭愧与羞耻，还有一些遗憾。在这个没有其他人的房间，他大胆地想，倘若Michael不是beta而是omega，这一切无遗好办很多。

电话声又响了。屏幕显示是Frank，他打开接听，Frank压低声音兴奋地对他说：“伙计，你可能不敢相信，说真的我也不敢置信，但Michael不是beta，他是一个实实在在的omega，一个极低水平的omega，这就是为什么他那么高也不那么瘦，对Alpha没有过度反应……嘿伙计你在听吗？我觉得他的情况很适合你，你正需要一个不那么omega的omega，Michael会是一个很好的选择……”

低水平的Omega很少，他们的特点是无论是生理还是心理都更像beta，没有发情期或发情期很短，不过分脆弱，他们对Alpha的依赖感没有正常Omega那样强，畏惧感亦如是，他们相貌普遍没有正常Omega优越，唯一相同的就是也有成熟的女性生育系统，这也决定他们可以被标记。Michael除了外貌，所有条件都很符合低水平Omega，Mahone转了转手指，最终坐起身打开电脑，他要了解Michael的全部资料。

Michael的经历和Mahone想象中差不多，儿时被父亲抛弃，与哥哥、母亲相依为命，不久母亲去世，三年前他那个混混哥哥也失踪了，Mahone猜测可能死在巴拿马某场黑帮混战中，Michael半工半读念完了高中，大二念到一半辍学，很可能是因为贫穷。再然后就是被拐卖到这里。Michael才21岁。Mahone觉得头又开始隐隐作痛，他决定明天和Michael谈谈。

Frank说的没错，Michael是个很好的选择，对他而言，但对这个才21岁的男孩呢，Mahone知道自己有诸多让omega难以忍受的缺点，他不知道Michael是否真的可以从这场交换中获益。Pam的离去就在眼前，他不是一个好丈夫。

第二天晚上Frank把Michael带进酒店，Mahone一看到Michael的神情就知道他这个老友和男孩说了什么不该说的话，Michael看起来几乎是胆怯的，那张脸上混杂了羞愧与不安，明亮的蓝眼睛迟疑地转动着。男孩穿着大概是Frank给他的衣服缓慢地朝Mahone走来，眼神闪躲，“该死，Frank！你都对他说了些什么？！”Mahone只能把怒气先放在心底，实际上他自己也有点局促，当他领着沉默的Michael走进自己房间时，才恍然发觉Frank可能对Michael说了什么，因为男孩温顺地跪在了地毯上，他的声音很轻柔，只是有点发抖：“Frank探员说您可能需要我，所以……”

Mahone目瞪口呆地看着他，短暂的沉默后一把将Michael从地板上抓起来，他的力道很大，Michael的手腕立刻浮现出红印。“天呐，我从没有那个意思，我只是想和你谈谈，Michael，看着我，有些事情我们需要谈谈。”他的话语急切而真诚，Michael终于点着头，顺着他的力道坐在沙发上。

Mahone将自己作为一个高水平Alpha的情况作了简单的陈述，接着将重点放到他的“计划”上。“或许我们可以做一个交易。为期五年，我们可以在拉斯维加斯登记结婚，这张结婚证在全美及加拿大都有效，不需要你的任何材料就可以靠它拿到绿卡。而我需要定期标记你，因为我的高水平Alpha特征逼迫我去寻找一个足够强的omega，为舒缓这些压力……”他在陈述的同时观察着Michael的表情，看见他从开始的紧张到放松又到紧张，那双迷人的眼睛微微眯着，手指无规律地轻轻敲打桌面，他意识到这是Michael思考时的小动作。

“……下面是提问时间。”

Michael望着他，“标记除了咬我，你需要…性方面的…”这似乎很难启齿，一句简单的句子，男孩说了很久。“必要时的确需要性交，但最多两个月一次，时间不会很长，当然，我并不粗暴，也不喜欢强迫人。我也不想要孩子，所以会给你做好安全措施。”Mahone是个很奇怪的人，他似乎很容易恢复到“公事公办”的流程中去，无论对方是否愿意，这一点让Pam难以忍受，但Michael看起来倒很受用，男孩的眼神变得认真起来，他真的在思考这桩交易的可行性。

“这五年里你拥有我在芝加哥住所的居住权，同时无条件享受菲佣的服务，每个月我会付给你1500美金作为补偿，你读大学的所有费用我也会承担。我的要求是，这五年内你不能和其他任何人有逾越行为，高水准Alpha是占有欲很强的生物。一周你必须有三天要和我住在一起，为我疏解精神压力，你要接受我的抚摸、亲吻，必要时的性爱。你可以告诉他人我们的关系，也可以选择隐瞒，我也可以帮你隐瞒这层婚姻关系，以及你的Omega身份。”Mahone缓缓说道。

“你不想暴露自己的Omega身份，这在美国很难做到，但我可以帮你。”他看着Michael漂亮的脸和修理得极短的头发，大概猜到他这么做的原因，虽然短发也很适合他，让他的美带了一丝锋利，就像一把精致的冰刃。一张过分漂亮的脸已经为他招来祸端，如果再加上一个Omega的身份……Michael会被这座自由之城吃得骨头都不剩。

“我们的时间不多，四天后就要离开拉斯维加斯，好好考虑吧，Michael。”Mahone拍拍男孩的肩，打算将他送出酒店。

“我想…我已经不需要更多考虑了。”Michael抬起头看他，那张脸在柔和的灯光下更加年轻。

第二天 

下午的时候Mahone带Michael去订做了一身高级西装，又为他、他们买了一对戒指。Michael看着价格撇了撇嘴：“你很有钱。”Mahone觉得这样的Michael很有意思，他将钻戒戴在Michael手指上，“是的，我很有钱。我甚至有一个军衔，你以后会慢慢知道的。”Mahone说这话时牵起Michael的手背给了他一个吻，他好像已经进入了丈夫的角色，只是Michael还没有做好准备，他浑身僵硬了好一会儿，才说服自己不要躲着Mahone。平心而论，Mahone是一个条件很好的Alpha。35岁，既脱离了少年的莽撞青涩，又没有世故圆滑到惹人生厌。他对工作充满热情，对未来充满信心，他有如此丰富的经历以至于在其他人中脱颖而出，这样的Alpha有足够的资本去追求任何一个omega，只要那omega不是位公主，但公主也会倾心于强悍忠诚的骑士的。Mahone英俊而善于思虑，他是军队出身，身上难免有些强横的蛮气，却丝毫不惹人生厌，因为他的强大到足以让人臣服和追随，Michael已经知道这个Alpha是多么骄傲，也洞悉对方性格中致命的缺陷，他相信自己有一天会用上这些的。

但还不是现在，他深吸一口气，但还不是现在。

“你在想什么？”Mahone注意到了Michael的呼吸，“我只是饿了。”Michael笑着回答。“喜欢吃什么？”Mahone带着他往拉斯维加斯一家有名的餐厅走去，“什么都行，蘑菇汤、面条。”他跟着Mahone坐下，观察四周，“在芝加哥，像这样的服务生一周能拿多少小费？”

Mahone没有停下翻阅菜单的手，“你最好不要去做餐厅的服务生，我付你的钱应付生活绰绰有余。”“或许只是，体验生活？”Michael笑道。“在巴拿马还没有体验够吗？听着，Michael，你太容易被占便宜了，我不能随时随地为你解决麻烦。所以如果你真的想打工，我可以为你提供一些可靠的岗位。”“比如？”

“比如建筑公司的实习生，会计所的实习生，甚至你还可以在FBI楼下当前台，这些都能体验生活。”“导游怎么样？”Michael突然问，他双眼含笑地看着一个人的时候，几乎没人能拒绝他。Mahone叹了口气，“可以，但为什么？”“因为我想尽快了解这座城市，我母亲的故乡。”他搅拌着咖啡，眼神柔软，“我想牢牢记住这座伟大城市里的每一条路。”

晚上

“真不敢相信我已经结婚了，Mahone先生。”Michael盯着Mahone手里的证书，神情还有点恍惚，他抱着自己的膝盖缩在黑色林肯车后座，局促不安的样子很像Mahone养过的一种小动物。他的内心难得的平静，“你会习惯的，还有，以后叫我Alex。”

“好的，Alex。”Michael望着后视镜，“你应该多笑笑，你笑起来很帅。”“我已经在了。”Mahone凝视着他。


	3. Chapter 3

Mahone给Michael安排的新房间就在自己房间的隔壁，他告诉男孩剩下的三天可以在拉斯维加斯玩一玩：权当“蜜月”了。“可以进赌场，但最好别赌，因为我只给你2000美金的筹码。”他们找了一个额度较小的位置坐下来。“我不会让你输钱的。二十一点怎么样？”年轻人低着头，眼睛上挑，狡黠地瞥着Mahone，浓密的睫毛落下一层阴影，FBI的资深探员心想：Michael的确有一张会为他招来祸患的脸。“别在这种地方这样看人。”他低声提醒，已经有人注意到他。一个衣着光鲜的棕发男人坐在Michael身边，“还是大学生？”商人略微臃肿的脸上挂着一种看到肥肉的志在必得的垂涎笑容，这令Michael感到一阵不适，年轻人侧过身体，嘴唇向上勾勒出一个讽刺的弧度，“你好。”

Michael没怎么练习过算牌，但他足够聪明也足够机敏，因此毫不费力地赢了一万美金，从那个男人的皮包里，“承蒙款待。”他微笑，轻轻抚摸着自己的手指，双眼在雪茄烟雾中扑朔地眨动，在那之中，Mahone看到可以称得上得意的光芒，Michael没有理会似乎仍很震惊的棕发男人，只转向Mahone，“我们该走了。”男孩的声音低低的，他将绿色钞票叠成一叠，全部交给Mahone，而探员只是抽取了其中的两张，“这是你自己赚来的。”“哈，是啊，不过就当预付学费了。”即使已经走出赌场，空气中那股烟雾的刺鼻味道还是让Michael皱紧眉头，那男人的视线仿佛还粘在他身上，让他恶心。“你会算牌，很聪明。”“我不会，”Michael坚持，“但只要你的逻辑学与微积分够好，那么……”Mahone点头，“但以后最好不要在我不在场的时候做这种事情。”“哪种？”“过于显露自己。”他看着眼前的omega，“刚刚那个男人有枪。”

“但我知道你会保护我。”Michael的视线落到Mahone腰间，他知道这位资深探员全身至少有十样武器，“这就是为什么我敢和他玩二十一点。”

一阵薄荷的清香飘进Mahone鼻子，很好闻，“但我不会随时在你身边，也没有多余的时间摊在你身上。所以你必须保护好自己。”“或许你可以给我一把枪。”“等你拿到绿卡再说吧。”“什么时候我能拿到绿卡？”“考上大学。你打算考哪一所？”Michael耸肩，“还没决定，我想先知道我会住在哪里，选一个离住所近的。”“很好。”Mahone为他打开车门，“这可以节省你的时间，离大学申请季还有一个多月，我相信你的能力。”

Michael坐进后座，他把头靠在车船上，注视深夜仍然灯火辉煌的赌城，拉斯维加斯的罪恶与它的美丽挂钩，都是吸引人的致命毒药，Michael的心脏平稳地跳动着，“那么，你打算什么时候标记我。”Mahone转动车钥匙，“回到芝加哥。”  


四天很快就过去了，Michael没怎么见到Mahone，毕竟FBI还有很多事务需要处理。他坐在自己房间的沙发上，手边躺着几只小巧的纸鹤。感谢拉斯维加斯赌城，他在强行让Mahone收下自己赢来的六千美金后去买了一部手机和电脑，此刻Michael正在浏览着什么，门口响起敲门声时他很快关闭了页面。“我能进来吗？”是Frank的声音。“当然。”他赶忙起身开门，beta脸上挂着善意的笑容，他塞给Michael一个黑色的袋子，“相信我，你会用到的。”Michael迟疑地收下了，“谢谢……请问有什么事？”“今晚我们可能就要走了，放心，Alex已经安排好了，你和他会乘专机离开。”Michael颔首，Frank打量了他一番，目光几乎是欣赏和慈爱的，“孩子，Alex是个好人，虽然他有时候脾气不太好，希望你可以帮助他。”“我尽力而为。”Michael微笑。

晚间Mahone果然出现了，他简单交代了几句就和Michael一同上了专机，几日的奔波让年轻的Omega陷入浓浓睡意，他歪着头瞧了会儿变幻的白云，脑袋渐渐沉了下去，鸦羽般的睫毛轻轻抖动着，Mahone替他盖上毯子，伸手摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的头发，“睡吧。”柔软的触感让他的神情也跟着软化了些。等Michael再次醒来，飞机已经降落，他戴起兜帽，跟在Mahone身后，机场一个衣着上大概是Mahone同事的男人大步走来，礼节性地与Mahone打了招呼，递给他一份资料，目光扫过站得远远的Michael，那里面有一丝不易察觉的探究，但什么都没有问。Michael就这样远远跟着Mahone直到机场外的车库，探员为他打开车门，灰蓝色的眼珠没什么波澜，“你可以不那么避嫌，FBI没人会管他人的家事。”Michael点点头，但他在想，你的表情让我看起来实在很像被一个FBI探员抓住正处在送监途中的青少年罪犯。

Michael对芝加哥的记忆很模糊，他太早离开这座城市了，只记得离家不远的那片沙滩和每周日开放丰盛圣餐的教会。他观察着周围的一切，无数建筑和步履匆匆的行人在浅色眼眸前一闪而过。在红灯的间隙，Mahone说：“离你未来的住所最近的大学是芝加哥大学，那是一个不错的选择。”Michael点点头，他有把握考上那儿的土木工程系。

Mahone的家在芝加哥中心的富人区，一座漂亮的独栋，离邻居足够远，被漂亮的花园和游泳池包围着，院子里还有一条威武的猎犬。Mahone把车停好后按了门铃，这座房子的保安系统是最先进的，只有虹膜匹配才能允许人出入。打开门的是一个深色皮肤的胖胖菲佣，“这是Nancy，她的英语足够日常交流，你有任何需要都可以告诉她，早餐、午餐、晚餐，衣服。”Nancy赞叹地看着Michael，“你比照片上更加好看，Mikey。”“不要介意，Nancy很热情，她知道你已经是这里的一员。”Mahone看上去难得的有些窘迫，可能因为Nancy如此大方亲昵地叫着Mikey，但事实上他们的关系还停留在交易的起始阶段。Nancy正在做丰盛的晚餐，Mahone打算先带Michael参观自己的房子。

“你的房间在这。”他打开二楼左手边第二间房间，将钥匙抛给年轻人。这间房宽敞、整洁，书柜、电脑桌、卫生间、阳台，一应俱全。浅色调的床在整间房的右后方，绿箩和其他一些盆栽植物整齐地排列在阳台上。“你平时可以到书房阅读，但不能在我工作的时候进来。这间房子里的一切你都有使用权，吃完晚餐我会给你一份合同，如果没有问题就签了它。”Mahone打开衣柜，“随手帮你买了些衣服，如果不喜欢可以告诉Nancy，让她带你去采购。”  
Michael随手翻了翻那堆价格不菲的衣物，由衷道：“谢谢。”

探员看上去还想在说些什么，但喉结几番滚动只吐出一句：“先吃饭吧。”他们便一同下楼，沉默不语。

餐桌上摆放着精致的菜肴与散发苹果香味的熏灯，金黄的烤鸡胸肉让Michael食欲大开，Nancy的厨艺很好，Michael很久没有吃得这样饱了。Mahone则看起来没什么胃口，他对观察Michael更有兴趣。在美国，Alpha的人数是Beta的1/10，而Omega比Alpha还少三成，这样的比例让联邦政府早早制定了对Omega的援助法案，补偿金、救济金、助学金，一个什么都不干的omega一辈子都能舒服地度过。omega们有天生敏锐的直觉和艺术细胞，他们往往能成为设计师和艺术家，可以说在美国登记在册的omega们得到的生活环境都是相对优渥的，他们基本都能上大学，除非自己不想。但Michael在巴拿马长大，Mahone读过他的档案，那是一段相当艰难的时期。在巴拿马，omega的身份不会带来任何好运，只有无止境的危险和践踏，巴拿马70%的omega都沦为性工作者或生育机器，因为身体与精神的摧残，他们基本活不过五十岁，想必这也是Michael想离开巴拿马的原因。Mahone饶有兴致地注视着Michael，男孩应该有一个好母亲，他用餐的姿态优雅，说话拿捏有分寸，还非常聪明，也很善良—他注意到了Michael递给omega们用以保暖的外套。这样的年轻人理应有一个光明的未来。

晚餐后Mahone将合同解释给Michael，年轻人读了一遍就签上了自己的名字。“毁约要背负巨额违约金。”Mahone收起文件，“希望你不要反悔。”“诚信是母亲对我的要求。”Michael回以一个笑容，“明天是周末，你有时间吗？”

Mahone的喉结滚动着，“有。”“白天我想熟悉熟悉周边环境，晚上……”他露出不好意思的表情，面颊出现两个甜美的酒窝，“你可以标记我。”omega的主动让资深探员愣了一愣，他回过神来才意识到男孩因为没有得到回答而脸红了，“好。”Mahone的脑袋有些发胀，这不单单是因为他已经很久没有和一个omega如此亲密，Alpha的本能是占有和掠夺，尤其是面对一个如此漂亮的omega，他凝视着Michael白皙的脖颈，不由自主地想象咬上去会是什么感觉。他标记过Pam，但那是太久以前的事了，他只记得标记完爱人后心中涌起的澎湃激情与无限爱意，还有极大的满足感，以及接踵而来的性欲。如果不是他意志坚定地不想要孩子，Pam早在蜜月就会怀孕了。

孩子……想到这个，Mahone的眼神暗了暗，Pam无法理解他为什么不想要孩子，生产和哺育是所有omega的天性，繁衍的责任也是Alpha与Omega天生具有相互吸引力的原因之一，当Pam的提议被屡次拒绝，她眼中的失望已经暗示了两人的结局。

Mahone将视线移到眼前的另一个Omega身上，男孩有些不好意思地抿着嘴唇， “我需要做点什么，额，准备工作吗？”，“洗个澡吧。”他突然觉得有些疲惫，可能长时间的工作让他的精神压力到了一个峰值，“晚安。”Mahone关上Michael房间的门，这是今天他对年轻人说的最后一句话。


End file.
